


Self-Insert Trash Bin

by EllieofMidnight



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Angst, BROT3, Fluff, Gen, I am trash and my friends are enablers of said trash, Jung Noots Club, Multi, Platonic Relationship, SI, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieofMidnight/pseuds/EllieofMidnight
Summary: A collection of self-insert trash fics! <3





	1. Yungneps - Serenade

This wasn’t quite how Tina had expected things to go when Luke asked her to teach him Italian. She’d been a little reluctant, tried to explain that it would take a while for him to pick it up properly and that it might takes years to learn it at all, but he was insistent. Said it would really mean a lot. So she agreed.

It was a difficult process, Luke wasn’t exactly the most gifted when it came to pronunciation or.. well, anything when it came to languages, it seemed, but it made Tina’s heart light up a little whenever that familiar proud glint fell back into his eyes.

What she hadn’t realised was quite the extent that Luke would take the offering. She hadn’t realised that she’d walk into her room to find him already sat on the edge of her bed, guitar in hand. She hadn’t realised that it was really possible to rap along with an acoustic guitar. And yet, all of these things seemed to unfold in front of her without so much as a prompt.

Tina had opened her mouth to murmur out a greeting but it fell short, strings of… peculiar Italian grammar interrupting her. There was a look of concentration on his face that he’d never seen before and she didn’t have the heart to tell him that 70% hadn’t made any sense. She got the idea and that was enough.

It didn’t matter that it wasn’t perfect, neither was she, it just mattered that she had him. They had each other. That was all that mattered.


	2. SleeplessGaming - Calm

“I’m gonna fight them, I swear to god!” 

This wasn’t the first time Shane had had to physically restrain his girlfriend and he was pretty sure it wasn’t going to be the last. He wasn’t sure what had set it off this time, it had all happened so quickly that he hadn’t known where to look except to the blur of red hair and anger. 

He shot out a hand, grabbing hold of her wrist and tugging Rosie back, watching as she stumbled back against his chest before immediately returning to squirming in his hold, “Let go! I’m gonna fight everyone!”

“Right.” Shane rolled his eyes and waited for a moment, listening to the noise of shoes echoing down the corridor before disappearing out of earshot, “Or you could not do that.”

Rosie span around, green eyes glistening in annoyance and he was pretty sure he could feel her trembling, “Just calm down.” He muttered, sitting down on the edge of a desk and raising his free hand when she opened her mouth to respond, “Calm down.”

“I am calm.” She looked like she wanted to hit him, throw her weight around and assert some kind of dominance, but… Her shoulders slumped, the fire left her gaze, which dropped down to the floor, her hand falling limp in his. Shane nodded and offered a small smile, resting his hand on her waist.

“See. Not so hard, right?”

Rosie’s glared hardened again as she turned her attention back up to his face, “Shut up.” She muttered and he grinned, letting his eyes flutter closed as her lips pressed up against his own.


	3. SleeplessGaming - Terrible Liar

“What are you doing?” Rosie raised an eyebrow and grinned, leaning up against the kitchen doorway. She and Shane had had various disagreements about food preferences in the past, and her attempts to get him into the world of vegetarianism had fallen flat on its face, but there was something familiar in the smell that wafted through the hallways. Something suspiciously like Shane was trying to make something up to her.

He jumped, a tight frown creasing his forehead as he glanced over before shuffling further across the counter to shield the food from view, “Nothing you should be concerned about.” She hummed quietly in acknowledgment as she took a couple of steps forward, standing on her toes to try and peer over his shoulder as she went.

Shane scowled and turned back to the counter, “I’m just cooking, it’s nothing exci–”

“Is that tofu?” Rosie raised an eyebrow and bit back a grin, resting her chin on top of his shoulder, “Y’know, if you’re going to try and surprise me, you could at least learn to not be such a horrible liar.” She laughed when she caught sight of the roll of Shane’s eyes, a smug grin spreading across her face as she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, “Also, if you cook that any longer, it’s gonna taste disgusting.”


	4. Yungneps - Competition

Luke didn’t know how she did it. He could’ve studied her for days and not understood how someone so small could have enough air in their body to talk quite that quickly. It had grown into something more than a simple rivalry between a rapper and a girl that rapped occasionally when she didn’t think anyone was listening. This was war.

Weekly rap battles slowly become more than just a bit of fun, they’d evolved into life or death matches in the Hidden Block club room and he was pretty sure the screams of victory or defeat could be heard corridors over. 

Tina wasn’t exactly sure about it the first couple of times, Luke knew that much; there was a tremor in her voice, a nervousness at the idea of being watched by the rest of the club. He’d been patient, made everyone turn around to stare at the wall instead.

Perhaps that had been his mistake.

Tina was better than he’d expected, the words rolling off her tongue as if they were marbles, an energy in her that he’d never seen before. Her control was incredible to listen to, especially for a non-native speaker, and Luke blinked in surprise once she was finished, a light blush spreading across her cheeks, “Was.. Was that okay?”

“Uh..” Luke studied her for a moment, the words suddenly dry at the back of his throat, “Y-Yeah, I mean… Wow.” He laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, tugging her against his side, “I guess I have competition, huh?”


	5. SleeplessGaming - Bad Loser

This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. He’d only known her for a short time, exchanging quick glances in the classroom, their eyes meeting from across the cafeteria from their respective clubs, barely speaking a word to each other. And yet now…

Shane watched as Rosie slumped back against the couch, a grin of gloating victory spread across her lips, painted an especially vibrant crimson this time around. The sight was… both sickening and also a little endearing. Although, as he turned his gaze back to the screen, the giant “Player 1 wins” plastered across the brightly coloured backdrop, the former grew to be much more accurate.

“What?” Shane blinked in surprise and turned his attention back to Rosie, an eyebrow cocked and her head tilted slightly in a mixture of confusion and self-satisfaction, “You bitter you lost? On our first match?” He tensed as she leant across, a hand settling on his knee, her chin resting on his shoulder, “Maybe you’re just not as great as you thought.”

He huffed, pushing himself off the couch and making his way over to the TV, jabbing at the button on the console to turn it off, the screen diving into a deep black abyss. “What the hell?!” Rosie’s laughter was a strange combination of infectious and frustrating, a mocking chime of bells. Maybe in a different circumstance, it wouldn’t have got to him, but now.. 

It wasn’t even that Shane disliked the way Rosie was, in fact, it was quite the opposite. Sure, she was loud and kind of brash sometimes, a constant fire to fight burning its way through her body, but… There was a side to her that not many people saw, even he’d only seen it once or twice. Gentle. Soft. Vulnerable. It was strange to think about, especially while she had such a dangerous glint in her eyes. But maybe they were more similar than he had originally given credit for. That being said, it didn’t make it any easier to accept how things were. How attached he’d suddenly grown.

“You’re a bad loser.” He raised an eyebrow and watched Rosie as she sat back, nodding over at the screen, “You better hope you win at the tournament then. I’m not sure they’d appreciate you turning off their machines.”

Shane scoffed and shook his head, “Hilarious.” He smiled a little, “But we’re done with games for tonight. I’ve got a project I need your help with.”


	6. MidnightMoose - Peace and Quiet

It was peaceful out on the field at night, away from the hustle and bustle of the busy corridors, the constant noise of idle chatter. It was nice and, really, Ellie couldn’t think of anywhere she’d rather be than staring up at the sky, black dusted with starlit freckles.

The hand on her shoulder appeared so abruptly that she jumped, adrenaline pushing its way through her veins. She didn’t dare to look up, her heart in her ears as the fingers slid back off her arm; she was too young to die, she’d hardly gotten to do anything yet, she–

“Hey. Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Oh. Ellie sighed and slumped back against the tree, letting her eyes fall closed. Ian. Of course it was Ian. “Hi.” She smiled, eyes sliding across to watch the silhouette move to sit beside her on the grass, “Don’t.. do that again. You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

She couldn’t see it but Ellie could sense a slow smirk creep onto Ian’s lips and he shrugged, his shoulder nudging hers in the process, “No promises.” He sighed, gaze turning to scan the field, the lights of all but a few of the dorm rooms in the distance now turned off. It was a strange feeling to be out so late and to feel as if the rest of the school.. no, the rest of the _world_ no longer existed. But to get to share that feeling with someone else was even more strange.

It was nice.


	7. BrutalZillaNights - Tournament

“Ian, just.. Stop! You can’t keep doing that! Is that three now?!” 

There wasn’t always the time for _real competitions_ , especially when Ian was so busy with Hidden Block meetings or practicing for the tournament or just.. being Ian. So when the three of them were finally able to gather in Ellie and Nini’s dorm room, all out war was declared.

It would start out simple, a couple of rounds of Nario Kart, just to keep in theme with the fact that they were basically using the Rainbow Shell club room for their mini tournaments. Although, from an outsiders point of view, it would probably seem that Ian was far more deserving of belonging to the club than Ellie. In fact, after becoming content with the idea of coming fifth, she’d taken on the role of cheerleader, celebratory hugs shared between her and Nini when her roommate sped into first place at the last moment.

It then moved onto various other games, some more ridiculous than others, until they eventually finished on a deciding game of Marionette Party, just to fully reveal any competitive natures still hiding in the very depths. “Yeah, maybe it is.” Ian raised an eyebrow and grinned, “What’re you gonna do? Take them from me?”

Ellie bristled, opening her mouth to snap a response before slowly closing it, watching as Nini’s eyes narrowed a little, a small smile pulling at her lips as they followed the slow spin of the slot machine, the quiet click as it settled on Ian’s character and stars and…

“Wh..”

Nini smiled, offering a quick shrug of her shoulders and setting her controller down on her lap, “Sorry. I guess they’re mine now.”


	8. MidnightMoose - "Let Go"

She hadn’t registered it at first, the cool touch around her wrist, the quiet voice by her ear that was just as quickly carried off by the evening wind, the rain beating down on the concrete concealing the more silent words. Ellie bit her lip, staring down at the ground beneath them, a four storey drop shrouded in a pitch black abyss.

“Let go..” She whispered, her eyes trained on the floor, the outline of the path, the lamps, the blades of grass that had started appearing once her eyes had gotten accustomed to the low lighting; they all seemed so.. trivial right now. Ellie let her shoulders slump a little, swallowing around a lump in her throat, and turning her head to look back over her shoulder.

There was a pause, a moment where neither of them quite knew what to do, a stalemate. Ian stayed silent, an unblinking stare burning through the darkness, his fingers tightening just a little around her wrist.

“Please..” Her eyes flickered up to the sky, heart racing in her chest. Why couldn’t things just be easy for once..? Maybe if she were as light as the raindrops that fell, she could do the same. She could disappear by morning, lost to the sunlight and the daytime heat. It would be so easy…

“Sorry.” She watched Ian shrug through the darkness, his voice a hushed murmur as he took a step forward to join her by the rail, sighing softly as he leant against it, “It’s nice up here though, huh? Maybe we should start coming up here instead of the tree.”

Ellie frowned, reaching up to brush away the mixture of tears and rain from her face, “What..?” 

He raised an eyebrow, leaning forward and resting his chin on his arms, “Well, if you’re gonna insist on coming, we might as well make it a meeting place, right? I wouldn’t want you to be alone up here.”

She faltered, her breath catching in her throat, “I… I’ve been alone so far.” She shrugged, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, out of the way of the breeze, “What makes now any different..?”

Ian smiled and she felt every part of her grow weak, the soft chuckle that slipped past his lips far more reassuring than she’d ever imagined, “Well, you’ve got me now, right? We can be alone together.”


	9. MidnightMoose - "It's okay"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of "Let Go"

Ellie didn’t know how long they stood there for, except that it was long enough for the two of them to end up soaking and watching the black of the sky slowly fade into a dark grey. Neither of them spoke, they didn’t need to, and it took at least an hour before Ian apparently had enough confidence in her to let go of her wrist.

“You’re by yourself a lot.” Ellie lifted her gaze and smiled, flinching when the drops of rain tangled with her eyelashes, sending the rest of the world into an uncontrollable blur. She shrugged, watching Ian shift in her peripheral vision.

“It’s okay. I’m used to it.” She huffed out a soft laugh at the frown that crossed his face, the concentration that passed over him as he narrowed his eyes, “When you’re by yourself 90% of the time, it’s.. difficult to not get used to it, y’know?”

A pause. A silence that hung over them like a weight. Why.. wasn’t he saying anything? It seemed like he wanted to so… why wasn’t he? Ellie shifted uncomfortably, her chest squeezing tighter when she noticed Ian push himself away from the railing. “Wh-Where are you going..?”

Nothing.

“I-Ian..?” She swallowed hard, a shaky laugh passing past her lips, “This… This isn’t funny…” She watched him cross to the other side of the rooftop, she watched the heavy door to the roof top open and she watched it close again with a bang. She opened her mouth to speak again but barely managed much more than a squeak. Was.. Was that it? Was he just leaving it like that?

Ellie bit down on her lip, turning around on the spot to try and figure out what she was supposed to do now. She suddenly felt so lost, as if the rooftop had suddenly transformed into a whole new place. He’d told her that they’d be alone together, right..? So.. Why had he gotten up and left? He hadn’t said he’d be back or given any kind of indication that he had to do something. Ian had just.. left.

She couldn’t help but laugh as she leant back over the railing, fingers threading through her hair. Of course it wasn’t going to be any different. People said they’d stay all the time and they never did, she was used to that too. Choking back a sob, Ellie let her arms drop down over the railing, fingers grazing the rough wall. 

Maybe it was to be expected. They hadn’t known each other all that long and it was a lot of effort to look out for someone and their problems when you had your own. But, deep down, she’d hoped it could’ve been different. That maybe she could just go a couple of months without losing someone else.

Before she knew it, her knees were scraping the ground, wet concrete against her palm, the other hand loosely gripping the bars, the cold of the metal burning into her skin. It wasn’t fair. Why was it always like this? Why was she never enough..? She’d tried over and over again to fit in, to get people to like her, to pretend to be someone else entirely just to make it seem like she belonged somewhere. And yet…

Ellie crumpled, folding in on herself and silently begging for darkness that obscured her vision to take over, for the world to suddenly.. stop existing. It was a selfish wish, one that maybe she wouldn't’ve have dreamt of only a few hours earlier, but now it seemed the best option. Maybe it would hurt less.

She hadn’t really noticed when the door opened again, or the footsteps that mingled with the sound of the rain hitting the ground. But when a light weight of a blanket settled around her shoulders, arms tugging her against a familiar side, and the gentle pressure of a jaw resting on top of her head, she turned to bury her face into his shoulder.

Maybe things weren’t so bad after all…


End file.
